Don't Fade Away
by sayjay1995
Summary: Based off a picture I found. Roxas and Namine have begun to share their feelings for each other. Fate has a different path for them, however, when they come face-to-face with three dangerous men while out on a walk. Starts out fluffy, but ends with drama


**A/N: I'm just writing up something quick, based off a picture I found. I didn't draw it, and I kinda stole the title… heh. You can find it here: ****Deviantart .com/?q=Kingdom%20Hearts%****20Roxas%20Namine%20Xion%20Riku&order=9&offset=0&offset=48#/d32voz1****. Or, message me, and I'll send you the hyperlinked link. I think I'm going to try my hand at writing in first person, for a change. Anyway, you know the drill; "Speaking," and **_**'Thinking,'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. How silly of you to think otherwise xD**

**Don't Fade Away**

I was never happier then I was at that exact moment. My heart, thumping rapidly with ecstatic nerves, was like a drum in my chest; who could blame me, though? I was with a male, who was also in Organization Thirteen. Roxas. He had asked me to join him on a walk into town, to get some sea salt ice cream. I was so happy to be able to be alone with him, I agreed, even though I think that stuff is the most disgusting dessert on the planet. We talked on the way there; his voice was deep, and I loved the sound of it. He made me laugh several times with a sense of humor I didn't even know he had, and it seemed like there was a sparkle in his eyes when I told him so. I wondered then if he liked me as much as I did him.

For years, I had watched him. Rarely did I talk to him, because he was always hanging around Axel and Xion, and I never really felt welcomed by them. But from my lonesome spot in the background I observed him. I even drew him a few, er, several times. My most prized one of him had been done, miraculously, when he was smiling. Unless with the prior mentioned Organization members, Roxas rarely exhibited any emotion other than pure boredom. One day, as I sat outside, sketching, I looked up. Sitting in the distance, on the ledge of a building, was the blue eyed boy I'd so often admired.

He was alone, and I could see a familiar, faint blue dessert hanging from his hand. His head was titled upwards, his eyes piercing the clear sky with such intensity, I found myself looking as well. I saw nothing but blue sky and white clouds. Whatever he was thinking about, though, had brought a relaxed, little smile to his lips. Eagerly I flipped to a new page in my sketchbook, my fingers flying to capture what I foresaw as being a brief spectacle. When it was completed, I occasionally looked at it throughout my day, wishing so badly that I could be the reason he smiled like that…

Today, right now, Roxas was smiling once more. And he was looking at _me_ while he did so. I think my cheeks burned a pale pink, and I prayed he wouldn't see it. A slight chuckle reached my ears, and I swallowed nervously. Was he laughing at me? I wouldn't be able to take it if he was!

"What?" I asked, glad I didn't sound nearly as nervous as I felt.

"Oh, nothing. You just looked like you were thinking for a moment… the expression on your face was kinda cute,"

Roxas looked away when he said that, but the smile was still there. If I wasn't blushing before, I certainly was now. Unsure of what to say, I made a bold move; it was something I'd wanted to do forever, but never had the guts to do until right now. I reached out and grabbed his hand. My male companion freezed up for only the briefest of milliseconds before relaxing, and held my hand a little more firmly. Time passed without me even realizing it. By the time we had finished our walk, eaten our ice cream (I confessed my abhorrence for sea salt, and he bought me chocolate instead), and rested in the park, the sun was beginning to set. The colors that bathed the sky were gorgeous; I wished I had my paints with me. Something that beautiful shouldn't be left uncaptured on a canvas!

"You know, Naminé, the sunset is really quite stunning. But, it just can't compare to you. If I could draw anything other than a stick figure, I'd try to draw both you and it, to prove it,"

Roxas leaned closer to me, his eyes half closed. I could feel his soft, spiky locks brushing against my face, along with the faint smell of sea salt ice cream. I allowed my eyes to flutter shut, and within the next second, his lips were upon mine. I felt like I was in a dream, in Heaven, or somewhere even better if that was possible. I never wanted it to end! It did, of course. When Roxas pulled away, he let his forehead rest against mine. His eyes were still shut. I didn't dare move, for fear I'd break the romantic atmosphere that floated around us like a thousand butterflies fluttering in a spring breeze.

"Naminé…"

Roxas muttered, so quietly I could barely hear him. I opened my mouth to say something, but the sound of a stick snapping under a foot caught my attention. We both turned in the direction of the noise at the same time. There stood three males, a good couple years older than Roxas and myself. They were staring at me funny; as in, my little white dress. Their peeping eyes didn't go unnoticed by my sandy haired date, either.

"Lookie here, guys. Isn't she a cute little toy for us to play with?" one of the men said, smirking. His companions whistled and cheered, egging the first one on.

"Get lost, losers; she's with me!" Roxas half snarled, placing an arm around my shoulders protectively. Frightened, I huddled into his warm body, seeking comfort. He was strong; I knew he would protect me. But something didn't feel right about those guys…

"You care to fight me for her?" the same man jumped forward, laughing. I felt myself fall to the side as Roxas kicked himself forward, ready to meet his opponent. I landed on my stomach, and got a mouthful of dirt for my trouble. When I started to stand, however, I was grabbed by the other two men. They yanked me back down to the ground, pinning my thin frame down easily with their muscular bulk. I couldn't move, and horrified whimpers escaped my lips.

"We're going to get you warmed up for him," one of them said, nodding towards the man fighting with Roxas. The two who held me down looked at each other, grinning maliciously. The one on my left began to stroke my leg, moving farther and farther up to my mid-thigh. I begged them to stop, to let me go, but they only laughed at me.

"Naminé!" Roxas growled, ducking as a punch came towards his nose. He sprang forward and collided with the man who was touching me, smashing the pervert into the ground. The other one let me go to help, and soon the third man was joining in.

"Roxas!" I screamed, panicked, as I crawled backwards.

"Get out of here Naminé! Run! I'll be right behind you!"

Roxas ordered, wheezing as he tried to fend off his three attackers. I hated to leave him, but what choice did I have? As long as I was around, the men would continue to antagonize us. Feeling a few tears trickle down my cheeks, I jumped to my feet. Just as I turned and started my run to freedom, I heard a sickening sound that would forever haunt my memory. First, it was what sounded like the 'whooshing' of a blade opening. Then, it was the small cry of pain. I felt like vile, worthless scum for leaving him, but his moment of torture opened a reflex in my primal instincts; I ran faster than I ever had before.

Soon, a cramp formed in my side, and my hair clung to my neck in sweaty clumps. I was home, though, so I was able to rest. I sat inside and waited…waited… The minutes stretched into what felt like forever, but I later learned was only two hours. It was only then that I heard a dull, methodic 'thump' outside. My body stiffened in fear that the men had returned for me, but when the door opened, that fear was gone. A new, infinitely worse one took its place. Roxas stood before me, limping. His clothes were torn. His skin was streaked in red from the hundred cuts that he bore all over. I ran to him, crying thick waves of salty tears.

"R-Roxas…!"

I grasped what remained of the front of his tattered robe, sobbing against his chest. He said nothing, but placed a hand on top my head. I cried for awhile, keeping my eyes shut tightly so I wouldn't have to look at what was obviously my fault. If I hadn't been there, none of this would have happened. I told myself I was a monster for letting Roxas get cut and stabbed and beat, while I ran like a helpless child.

"I'm so sorry…I should have stayed… I should have made them let you go, in exchange for me! I could have handled them…It's my fault… I deserve to be left with those men!" I blubbered on, my throat thick from all the tears I was shedding. I felt something wet land on my forehead, then. When I looked up in confusion, I saw a peculiar sight; Roxas was crying too.

"Naminé…when I thought about what those men would have done to you, if I hadn't been there… I wanted to die. No, I wanted to kill them all! They outnumbered me, and took me down…but it was worth it. Because of it, I was able to save you… And that's something I'd do again in a heartbeat," He looked at me, his tone so serious, yet so constricted with emotions I couldn't begin to name.

"I did it because I love you, Naminé… I always have," Roxas murmured, his voice growing soft. I sobbed harder when I saw the first few yellow orbs appear; I knew what was happening.

"No, don't fade away! I can't bear to live without you…!" Even though I knew it wouldn't help, I held on to him tighter. I could feel him do the same, the best he could, with his evaporating strength. He leaned down and kissed me once more; it wasn't the same as before, because I knew this was final. But, it held even more passion than the one we had shared only hours earlier. He was becoming lighter in my arms, and we both knew his time was coming to a close.

"Don't forget me, Naminé…" Roxas said, stroking my hair gently.

"Roxas…!" I shut my eyes and let out one more sob. When I opened them, he was gone.

**A/N: Dramatic endings…I rarely finish things this way. Plus, I actually wrote something in first person! These are brand new firsts for me! Wow, I'm actually impressed! Thanks have to be given to Kiome-Yasha, who was the artist of the picture that inspired my fanfiction. I just hope they're okay with me attempting to mimic their epic-ness~**


End file.
